


Open your eyes

by billiecold



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Established Relationship, Identity Reveal, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Songfic, может немножко ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: У Демерзеля есть секрет, который Клеон жаждет узнать.
Relationships: Cleon Ⅰ/R. Daneel Olivaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по противоречащему канону хедканону: в таймлайне приквелов "Основания" Дэниел носит перчатки, потому что его руки по каким-то техническим причинам больше не выглядят, как человеческие.  
> Передаю привет Noviss42 за то, что она подкинула демклеоновских дров в мой хедканон, так и появился этот фик.
> 
> Написано под Laserdance – Open your eyes.

Эдо Демерзель несомненно был главной загадкой имперского двора. Он стал ей ещё в день, когда впервые появился в имперской министерской ложе. Никто не помнил, в какой момент он там оказался, кто продвинул его так высоко по карьерной лестнице. Демерзель, как гласили его документы, был одним из миллиардов живущих в империи с одной из миллионов провинциальных планет. Многие бы сказали: у этого парня нет шанса; но вот он здесь, провинциал среди коренных жителей столичного мира, богатых и влиятельных людей, чьи семьи сотни, нет, тысячи лет жили в Имперском секторе и чуть ли не каждый свой день проводили на территории дворца правящей семьи. Но именно Демерзель стал самым важным политиком Трэнтора.

Вот только императора, Клеона I, давно не интересовал вопрос такого быстрого, блестящего карьерного роста его лучшего советника. Это же скучно. Другое дело — привычки Демерзеля. Никто так близко не общался с Эдо, как делал это Клеон, и уж ему-то точно бросались в глаза все странности второго человека Империи.

Вот уже несколько месяцев прошло с того момента, как Клеон обратил внимание на перчатки Демерзеля. Эту мысль ему подсказали сплетники на одном из приёмов. Кто-то сказал, что премьер-министр постоянно приходит на светские мероприятия в перчатках, и в тот момент Клеон осознал, что перчатки-то на нём были _всегда_. Они часто заполняли документы, гуляли по саду, обедали или обсуждали литературу в библиотеке вместе, и всё это время Демерзель был в чёрных перчатках, но Клеон почему-то не осмеливался спросить, словно ему что-то мешало.

Вот и сейчас император сидел за столом, скучая и наблюдая, как изящные пальцы в черных печатках перелистывали экран и печатали какие-то важные сведения в не менее важные государственные документы, иногда даже рисовали красивую, элегантную подпись. Не то чтобы у Клеона не было работы, он просто решил немного передохнуть.  
  
Тихо вздохнув, он всё же отвёл взгляд, принявшись рассматривать кабинет, словно он ни разу не видел его. Затем вновь вздохнул, совсем уж грустно и тяжело.

— _Клеон_ , — и император вздрогнул, услышав своё время. Он сам настаивал, чтобы его так называли, когда они с Эдо были наедине, но это всё равно было так непривычно.

— Да?

— Вы ведь хотите что-то спросить уже долгое время.

— Допустим, — осторожно ответил Клеон и подсел ближе к своему советнику. — Допустим, есть одна вещь, которая меня очень интересует…

Демерзель два раза махнул рукой вправо: экран перед ним погас, выключившись. Он встретился взглядом с Клеоном, и тот вновь вздрогнул, но зрительный контакт не прервал.

— Слушай, ну когда ты так смотришь на меня…

— Смотрю _как_?

— _Так_! Не знаю! И вообще, не переводи тему!

— Но это ведь не я… Впрочем, неважно. Я слушаю.

— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Клеон, а затем резко, но несильно схватил Демезеля за руки. — Я всё хотел спросить: почему ты никогда не снимаешь перчатки?

Теперь настала очередь Эдо вздрогнуть. Он одёрнул руки; Клеон заметил небольшое волнение и, кажется, страх в глазах советника. Видимо, его вопрос застал врасплох Демерзеля. Однажды Клеон видел его в подобном состоянии, когда его отец, Станэл, был убит; но сейчас ведь не было никаких проблем: они вдвоем сидели в кабинете и просто разговаривали.

— Я… я не думаю, что вам стоит это знать. Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Неужели ты мне _не доверяешь_? — спросил Клеон разочарованно. — Ты же знаешь, что я никому не скажу. Ты уже доверял мне некоторые секреты.

— Но они не касались меня самого.

— Демерзе-е-ель, — протянул император обиженным тоном, словно был избалованным ребёнком. Он не любил, когда ему отказывали. Это, конечно же, обычно не работало на Демерзеля.

— Они уродливы. Вы испугаетесь. К тому же, я могу стать неприятен вам. Я не могу рисковать.

Клеона начала раздражать ситуация, потому что он хотел получить ответ и потому что он не понимал, почему Демерезль до сих пор скрывал от него что-то. Это было обидно, ведь Клеон души не чаял в нём. Эдо был самым важным человеком в его жизни, но чем ближе Клеон становился к нему, тем больше замечал его отдалённость, несмотря на все слова о преданности. Это больно. Но если он сейчас не возьмёт себя в руки и не убедит Демерзеля, то никогда не сможет ничего сделать и останется таким же несчастливым, с осознанием того, что _ему не доверяют_.

— Эдо, ничто не заставит меня отвернуться от тебя. Ты мне нужен, как воздух. Я давно не представляю себе жизнь без тебя. Я люблю тебя, Эдо. Пожалуйста, доверься мне.

Демерзель ничего не мог поделать. Он не хотел показывать Клеону настоящего себя, он не был полностью уверен, что тот сдержит свои слова. Нулевой закон диктует ему максимальную осторожность: если сейчас что-то пойдёт не так, он не сможет оставаться здесь, на Трэнторе. Это значит, что он не сможет ничего сделать с Империей, и в ближайшие несколько сотен она погрузится в самый настоящий хаос, который продлится ещё очень долго. От одной этой мысли Демерзелю стало плохо.

Но Клеон так сильно расстроен, что первый закон, словно инстинкт, вытесняет любую логику, продиктованную нулевым законом. Голова словно раскалывалась, а в глазах темнело. Это состояние — самая настоящая пытка, с которой Демерзель не мог бороться.

Эдо медленно протянул руки, которые немного потряхивало. Клеон никогда не видел Демерзеля в таком волнении. Вот только это было не волнение, а последствие столкновения двух законов, и скоро Клеон это поймёт. Эдо отвернулся и закрыл глаза, будучи не в силах смотреть на то, что сейчас произойдёт. Пойдя на поводу у первого закона, уже более здравомыслящий Демерзель корил себя за то, что позволил этой ситуации произойти. Ему следовало быть более осторожным. Ему следовало бы заметить интерес Клеона и не дать ему стать настолько сильным.

Клеон взял руки Демерзеля в свои и нежно провёл пальцами по костяшкам, поднимаясь выше, к началу перчаток. Подцепив перчатку на левой руке, он стянул её и тихо охнул от удивления, а затем так же снял перчатку с правой руки. И вот, перед ним две всё те же изящные, но тёмно-серые механические руки. Они были сделаны из какого-то металла, Клеон понятия не имел, что за металл, да и не это волновало его сейчас.

— О, так ты всё же робот, — сказал он, и Эдо, раскрыв глаза, резко повернулся к Клеону. _Всё же?_

Клеон обратил внимание на непонимающий взгляд Демерзеля и рассмеялся.

— Не смотри на меня так! Дорогой, если бы ты больше следил за тем, что происходит у тебя под носом, это бы не было для тебя открытием, — на лице Клеона нежная улыбка, а Эдо всё никак не мог поверить в происходящее. Нет, правда, откуда Клеон мог узнать его секрет, когда никто никогда об этом не догадывался? Кажется, он сильно недооценивал Клеона и его тягу к книгам о прошлом, особенно к тем, в которых были различные мифы и легенды. 

— Да, я и правда был неосторожен, но, вероятно, всё для меня закончилось удачно, — ответил Демерзель, улыбнувшись уголками губ. — И всё же, чем я себя выдал до этого?

Клеон озорно хмыкнул.

— О, это… да много чем.

Раздался звук настенного коммуникатора, который оповестил о том, что кто-то из важных гостей прибыл для аудиенции у императора. Клеон разочарованно вздохнул, почувствовав, как идиллия, которую он тут еле выстроил, была разрушена.

— Что же, видимо, расскажу тебе как-нибудь в другой раз. Увидимся вечером?

— Да, думаю, это возможно. До встречи.

Клеон кивнул и, встав, покинул помещение. Эдо нажал на небольшую сенсорную кнопку на столе, и экран с документами вновь появился. У него было ещё много работы.


End file.
